He shall be missed
by Ryu Fox the Loonatic
Summary: Read the title.


**This is just a one-shot story dying to get out of my head. **

The Loonatics were sitting in the main room all had sad looks. They all had sad looks because of someone's death. A while later, Zadavia came in with a sad look.

"I'm sorry guys. I tried everything but nothing. He really is gonna die." She said.

"No…" Rev said sadly.

"I can't belive it." Lexi said in disbelief.

"After all we've been through." Ace said. Slam couldn't say anything and instead he just cried and Duck just sighed. Tech was the most sad about his death.

"Why? Why did this have to happen? Zadavia please, are you sure you tried everything?" Tech asked and Zadavia nodded.

"Also Tech, he wishes to see you."

"…N-no, I don't wanna go in there."

"Tech-"

"NO! I am not going in there. This shouldn't have happened to him! I just don't want to!" Tech yelled as tears fell out of his eyes.

"Fine. Slam." Ace said as Slam nodded and picked Tech up.

"No! Put me down!" Slam took him to his room and closed the door. Tech wanted to get out, but he couldn't. He then turned around and saw him. The fox.

The young fox that he liked the most. Ryu. Ryu was lying on his bed coughing a bit.

Tech walked up to the bed and saw the wound on Ryu's chest. The wound he got from the battle.

_*Flashback*_

_ The Loonatics were on the verge of defeat. Their powers had been taken thanks to Sypher. Tech was fighting Mallory and without his powers, he couldn't do anything._

_ "Now dog, I shall finally have my revenge." She said as she took one of Ryu's swords._

_ "I…am not…a dog…I'm a coyote!" Tech said as he tried to fight her off, but she kicked him to the ground and got ready to finish him. _

_Ryu managed to wake from his unconsciousness and saw Mallory about to kill Tech._

_ "No…Tech." But he couldn't do anything because Kurayami had him in a choke-hold. _

_"Don't worry brat." He said. "Once he's done, you'll be joining him. But for now, you'll get to witness his death."_

_ "No I won't let that happen!" He elbowed Kurayami right in his gut and punched him and ran over to Tech and Mallory. _

_ "Say goodbye tech." Mallory said as she went for the strike. After a while Tech opened his eyes. He was still alive or maybe he thought he was still alive. _

_He felt blood that was dripping somewhere and he looked up and got __a complete shock of what he saw. _

_It was Ryu standing in front of him with the sword in his chest._

_ "N-no…Ryu…why?" He asked as Ryu turned to him._

_ "Because I…" Ryu then fainted with the sword still in his chest._

_ "Well looks like your little fox decided to be all noble and come to your rescue. Too bad it didn't last long." Tech looked to Ryu and a sudden fire inside _

_him sparked inside him as his anger released. He grabbed the sword and __looked towards Mallory with a threatening glare. _

_"You killed Ryu…" He said. "I…I WILL KILL YOU!" He yelled as he ran at Mallory, who was in surprise. He kept swinging the sword at her until he pinned her to a wall and_

_ stabbed her chest. Mallory gasped at what he did and Tech kept stabbing her. _

_"You heartless monster!" He said with every stab. He kept stabbing until he felt someone grab him._

_ "Tech, settle down." It was Ace. Tech snapped out of his anger and saw what he did. He saw blood on the sword and looked towards Mallory, who was now dead._

_ "Did…did I…?" Ace nodded. Tech felt like he wanted to vomit but kept it in as he looked to Ryu._

_ *End of Flashback*_

While Aqua Theme played, Tech sat on the edge of Ryu's bed and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Ryu, you wanted to see me?" Ryu woke up and saw Tech.

He smiled and went to place his hand on Tech but was struggling a bit, so Tech took his hand and placed it on his cheek.

"Tech…" Ryu said kinda weak but Tech was just happy to hear his voice.

"Look Ryu, why? Why did you have to do that? I'm not saying it was bad that you did. And I'm not saying it was good. Just why did you have to do that? I never

wanted this to happen to you. I never wanted you to go like this.

Just tell me why did you-" Tech was interrupted when Ryu placed a finger on his lips.

"I did it for a reason Tech. I know you're feeling this way about me dying, but this was my decision. Better that than to do nothing…and let Mallory

torture you like that and let Kurayami have his way." He took his finger off of Tech's lips.

"But Ryu, if you die, then…" He looked to Ryu's swords.

"I know Tech. That's why I want you to take care of them for me." Ryu said as he gave Tech necklace and it was the necklace he wore that

Tech always wanted to wear.

"Ryu…" Ryu began coughing as he was breathing his last breaths.

"G-goodbye…Tech. See you again. I'm glad…that I got to be with you. And of course the others too. Ace, Lexi, Rev, Slam, even Duck.

But you most of all Tech. That's why I want you to always have this in mind, for it is the truth."

Ryu beckoned Tech closer as Tech gave him his ear as Ryu whispered: "I love you, Tech."

Tech was shocked at what he just heard. Tech then felt Ryu's lips on his own as they both kissed. Tech then saw memories of him and Ryu.

Their hangout, their funny moments, their times alone with each other, even their favorite ice cream. Sea salt.

All the memoires were playing in his head until he felt Ryu's last breath as his hand was off his cheek and he grabbed it.

"No…Ryu who else will I have ice cream with?" Tech asked as Ryu's smile disappeared and he was gone.

"Ryu? Ryu?" Tears began to fall from Tech's eyes. "No…NO!" he howled as he fell to his knees and cried on Ryu's chest.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder and it was Rev. He hugged and cried into Rev's arms. Meanwhile bact at Ryu's parents' house,

Ryu's brother Ruxy was lying on his bed thinking about Ryu.

"How did this happen?" He then saw an envelope on his dresser and opened it to reveal an ice cream stick that said 'Winner' on it and a note

attached to it that read: _To my youngest brother. Thanks for everything little bro._

A tear came out of Ruxy's eye as he looked out to the sky where Ryu was now resting.

After a few days everyone was arriving for Ryu's funeral. His friends, family, everyone. Some cried, and some prayed for Ryu.

Then a few people took down a sheet that was covering a statue of Ryu. Ryu was holding his swords and a huge dragon was behind him.

Everyone began to walk close to the statue and they began throwing necklaces, toy swords, anything that had to do with Ryu, at the statue.

Tech then was the first to place his hand on the statue and everyone else followed and closed their eyes as they bided Ryu

farewell as a message appeared on the sky saying: _Ryu shall be missed._

After a while, it was just Tech at the statue. He just kept staring at it until all the memories came back to him.

"No. No. Stop." It hurts his head just to see them. The more he kept seeing them, the more he cried. Until then he felt someone behind him. He turned

around and saw a white dragon. The dragon then changed to Ryu. Tech saw him but closed for he didn't want to believe it was him standing there. When

he opened them, Spirit Ryu was still there. He walked up to Tech, but Tech backed away until he tripped and Ryu caught him. Ryu then stood him up and pulled

him and kissed him. Tech still didn't want to believe it and tried to pull away, but then he gave in. The Spirit Ryu then smiled at him and then pointed at Tech's

heart. He then changed back to the dragon and disappeared. Tech wondered why he touched his heart but then knew. Ryu will always be in his heart. Tech then

smiled as he took out the necklace that Ryu gave him and he put it on his neck. Tears came as he held on the necklace for he knows Ryu will always be there for

him when he needs him

_Ryu shall be missed._

**So that's my one-shot story but don't take it seriously. Like I said just wanted this out of my head. So review on what you think and as always I will see you **

**guys next time. Laters!**


End file.
